Washout Team 7
by jolteonforever
Summary: What if Kakashi failed them at the genin test and sent them back to be a washout team? What would they do then? They aren't going to stand around and become cannon fodder in an invasion. Understanding teamwork is just part of it. AU, team7, good sasuke.
1. Being Washed Out

Hallo Jolteonforever here, venturing into the Naruto fandom :D

This is exciting xD Welll this is my first Naruto fanfic, and was thought of on the way on the bus xD Please be kind and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :)

What if Kakashi failed them at their genin test? What would team 7 be then? Going back to extra training, team 7 learn what true teamwork means, and set out to become, strong ninjas of Konoha.

AU, contains good Sasuke :) Team7fic and takes place after the bell test really.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

The silver bells shone in the sunlight, jingling slightly in the whispers of wind. Onyx eyes locked onto the target as Sasuke shifted in his tree branch, perched above Kakashi. Said jounin smirked underneath his mask, _ah, silly students,_ but made no other move to indicate he had heard the Uchiha.

It came suddenly, the ball of fire, or at least it would have, had Kakashi not have heard the whispered name of the jutsu and felt the chakra flare. Easily dodging to the side, he was engaged it a taijutsu match which forced him to put away his orange book. It was not a matter of skill really, but rather…

The jet black hair swayed as Sasuke followed his previous punch with a fluid kick, and Kakashi felt his heart clench at the sight._ Some wounds never heal, _he thought, hand automatically straying to his headband, before he stopped himself short. No, memories were memories, they stayed in his mind.

And besides, apart from his looks, Sasuke was as far away from Obito as possible. The cold aloof attitude which Obito had been the opposite of- with his huge grins and cheesy jokes that had made even Kakashi quirk his lips. Sasuke was stuck up, thought himself the best and, Kakashi realised, was just a typical Uchiha. It was Obito who had been unique, Obito who had strode away from the norm for the Uchiha. And that made Kakashi smile inside.

Performing a quick Doton: Shinjiuu Zanshu no jutsu was easy and Kakashi sauntered off after leaving the Uchiha alone with his head sticking out of the dirt embarrassingly, but not before he took a dig at the Uchiha.

He squatted down, single eye curving into a U shape to indicate that he was smiling, "Sasuke, Sasuke, you know the only reason I'm even testing this team is because the council screamed that you were the last Uchiha, that you deserve sympathy, that you deserve everything. But the truth is Sasuke, you deserve nothing, you should have fought on in life by now, not have everything handed to you on a platter. And you know what? You haven't even had half the tortures that Naruto has." With this, he stood up to leave when Sasuke angrily growled up from the dirt.

"What would you, or that stupid dead-last know about losing your whole family, or anyone you cared for?" Sasuke expected Kakashi to turn around and apologise for even letting him think back to that fateful night, when Kakashi completely killed that expectation with a dark glare as he stared at Sasuke. If Sasuke could, he would be squirming underneath the gaze, currently however, he was stuck in the dirt with what felt so surely like a worm in his pants.

"You have no idea what I have been through, nor Naruto. At least you haven't lived a completely dark life for who knows how long, trapped in loneliness, been attacked because of something you can't control which you don't even know about. Do you know how many assassinations for Naruto I had to stop Sasuke? Do you? 44. 44 before the boy even turned 5. He couldn't even make a friend that lasted more than one afternoon, after their parents turned them away. You think being an Uchiha makes you so great? It's the mind that counts Sasuke. And you'll get nowhere in life if you don't understand that. Being a ninja, Sasuke, will almost guarantee that you will lose your loved ones somewhere in life." He looked at Sasuke again, silently, and then disappeared in a rush of leaves.

Sasuke could only stare in shock. 44 assassinations? Before Naruto was even 5? And what did he mean he couldn't understand? Sasuke understood everything, after all, even in most pain been through in life he could probably trump Naruto… Right?

In the distance, he heard the timer go off, and scowled, scrabbling his hands through the dirt to get out. An unexpected haul from his shoulders made him stare in surprise at the orange thing in front of him. Oh it was Naruto.

Naruto. He mind froze, eyes scanning his face, searching for any trace of coldness, evilness, general things that came from being lonely and… There was none. All there was, was a bright smile on a tan face, blue eyes scrunched up underneath sunny blond hair.

"Come on bastard, I guess even the "great" get a little caught up now and then!" This was followed by a mocking chuckle, before he leaped into a tree, causing the grass to sway in his wake. Sasuke was still staring as the orange blue dashed through the trees.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto leapt down from the trees, landing softly on the ground before rolling forwards. He looked at the blond hair, the blue eyes and the tan skin, his heart burning from emotions withheld. It killed him to do this.

He watched as the others arrived too, Sakura latching onto Sasuke as soon as he came into view, his distantly untangling his body from hers, gaze vacant, mind on other matters.

He looked at Sasuke and Naruto. God it hurt to look at them, to see in them parts of the only family he had ever had. He could have passed them on that alone, given them a second chance to understand the consequences, but he was so tired. He was tired of serving to the council because he was the only sharingan user legal in Konoha. He was tired of being put with the burdens of these fresh green genin, who he knew he wouldn't be able to teach well. He just couldn't.

All he wanted to do was to be at the memorial stones, running his hands over those names he treasured so much, again and again. But he had to do this first. Motioning them to sit, they followed his orders, Sakura shuffling around in the grass next to Sasuke, and Naruto perched upon a training log. Battered and beaten, just like his mind. Ah he needed a break. Maybe a trip to the springs?

"None of you managed to get a bell from me, and thus you all fail." There it was, clear cut and simple, yet the dumbfounded looks on their faces expressed their non-understandings. He sighed. "Teamwork, teamwork, teamwork. God how many teams have I failed because of this test? This test is to make you work together, despite being turned against each other because of two bells. Have you ever heard of a 3-man genin cell? Of course not, because there aren't any. You are Konoha shinobi, you are comrades. You_ help_ each other!" He stared at them with his single eye, watching Sasuke stir with anger before charging at him.

"Imbecile." He pinned Sasuke to the floor in a flash, kunai already at Sasuke's neck. Go on Sakura, kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke." The silence in the small clearing was deafening, as Sakura stared in sheer horror at Kakashi, and the boys just stared at Sakura. Kakashi snarled when he saw Sakura's hand move towards her weapons pouch. He shoved Sasuke towards her.

"Idiots, fools! Did you not just hear a word I said? Never ever abandon your comrades! In times where you need to choose one or the other, you will save both of them. Your team mates are your family, they are your life, you need them to survive in the shinobi world!" He stared at them in anger, feeling frustration bubbling over from years of hidden anguish. The genin could only stare in fear and shock as the laid back jounin exploded onto them. Just when they thought he was going to start on them, they watched him sag, like a puppet with it's strings cut off.

"Go back to the academy. You fail. But because I'm nice, and because you have so much potential in you…" _And that I owe them this, _he frowned underneath his mask. "Listen to me, seriously. Sakura, get over your crush on Sasuke. Kunoichi have to be serious to survive in this world. Enemies can do many, horrible things to them, so you have to be tough." Sakura stared up at him in shock, and Kakashi snorted in his mind. Was that the only emotion the girl was capable of showing?

"Sasuke, you need to get over your revenge idea. He killed your family, then tells you to live a lonely life, and you follow what he says? Are you stupid? He is trying to stop you from making bonds. Bonds that will help to defeat him. I was once on the same path as you, and it was ravished by loneliness. Trust me Sasuke…" His eyes softened from war-torn memories, "You don't want to go down that road."

"Naruto…" He stared at the boy. "Naruto… Your past will always be a part of you which you must accept. Remember this: Ninja who don't follow the rules are trash, but ninja who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash. Take this to heart guys, and… Oh fuck, what am I even talking to you about?"

His eyes tilted into a u-shape, as he brought the steel shutters clattering down upon his mind. Why was he so open towards them? Because they were like his old team? He looked at them again, and again. Maybe he would check up on them sometime.

"Go back to the academy, your teacher will tell you what to do. But… Remember what I said. You'll still be in the same team, so learn from what I said." With a hesitant smile that they couldn't see underneath his mask, he shunshined away to tell the hokage of the failing of this team.

* * *

The clearing was eerily silent after Kakashi had left. Each member of the now failed team 7 pondered on what had been said. The crickets chirped merrily away in the woodland around them.

…

"Well fuck."

…

"Hn."

…

"…"

The three looked at each other in the awkward silence, until Sakura gave an almost hysterical giggle. The boys looked at her in disbelief.

"Well I mean look at us, the dead last and the tops of the class, academically-wise and skill-wise. Yet we all failed." She gave another giggle. And Naruto gave a chuckle too. Their laughter broke the silence of the clearing and even Sasuke gave a smirk.

"I must be the first Uchiha to fail the genin test." And yet, he said it with a smirk. Sakura and Naruto gazed at him in astonishment. Sasuke knew they wouldn't understand. For some reason, Kakashi's talk had freed something within him, and failing right now… He knew he should feel anger, but he really couldn't. All he felt was relief, a weight being taken off his shoulders.

"Come on." He looked up to see a tan hand reaching down at him, and he took it. "We're the washout team now."

They walked to the academy, unknowing of just how much the team would affect Konoha.

* * *

So, :D That's the first chapter, I'm sorry that just about all of them are OOC, but it's AU, and I'm planning to make these guys you know, bonded. Sasuke had to get rid of his revenge complex sometime around and yeah :P

Please read and revieww, I really need to know what to do next and what needs to be improved and whatnot :)

~jolteonforever


	2. Washout Team Training

YO GUYS! I'm back! Aaah thank you for each and every one of your reviews and alerts! It's such a rush to get them in your inbox, isn't it?

If you don't write, I suggest you do, the sheer excitement you get from getting stuff in your inbox is totally worth it!

Remember to review, and sorry if this is a bit rushed, but I'm going away on half-term holiday, so I wanted this to be up before I went away :)

Summary so far: Team 7 are failed by Kakashi and sent along to the academy with a piece of friendly advise…

* * *

They walked through the forest around the training ground, and were silent for a while. They treaded softly, basic instincts from training long long ago. Naruto spoke up first, dappled sunlight hitting his face as he turned blue eyes towards his teammates.

"Hey guys, since we're going to be on the same team now… I guess that means that we're stuck with each other now huh?" It was hardly above a whisper, but in the quiet forest, it carried clearly across to the others.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with an uncommitted shrug. "Way to state the obvious, dobe." He raised an elegant eyebrow though, when Naruto didn't rise to the bait. Sakura was looking at her shoes as she walked, rethinking her priorities in life. Occasionally she would glance up at the Uchiha, as if seeing him for the first time, then she would carry on with her ruminating.

"Look, it's just that… If we're going to be a time, I think we need to know about each other, and completely trust each other. And I have a secret that…" They stepped out of the tree lines and into the marketplace, where Naruto drizzled off at the end of his sentence. Sasuke looked curiously on. Was this the secret that had caused Naruto so much loneliness in life? But Naruto didn't continue, instead hunching his shoulders and looking down as they passed through the market place.

Sasuke noticed the cold glares and turned backs towards Naruto, even as he tried to ignore the simpering smiles and flirtatious winks to the "last Uchiha". Why were the villagers so cold towards Naruto? Surely even his pranks weren't that bad…

"Oy, Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't hang around no good demon-brats you know! Go on, we'll take care of him." A baker and his wife stumbled out of the bakery, saying their honeyed words while handing him a loaf of bread. He didn't miss the rolling pin in the woman's hand, and the way they glanced towards Naruto. Eyes full of so much hate, that it burned.

Instinctively, he shoved the bread back and said harshly, "What did you just call my team mate?" He glared, oblivious of the shocked expression of Naruto, "Never let me hear you call him that again." They stumbled away, shocked at the Uchiha protecting the demon-brat.

Naruto didn't even know how to respond, no one had ever stood up for him before, "Sasuke…" He mumbled, hair flopping over his eyes as he hunched along, until he felt a non too gentle prod.

"I'm your team mate aren't I? I thought that was what team mates did. But you're telling me your secret later, dobe." He tilted his head towards Naruto, and Naruto caught the tiny lift of the corners of his mouth. He smiled too. "Now come on, stand up straight, you're a ninja! Where's your pride? Oh I forgot, dobes don't have any."

Naruto growled in anger, but deep down, they both knew what it was for, and he stood up straighter.

_Thanks Sasuke._

* * *

They arrived at the academy, meeting Iruka at the gate. The tanned chuunin looked a bit stunned to see them, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh… Iruka-sensei, guess we're back together again huh?" He heard Sakura snort behind him, and fought the urge to turn around and whine.

"Woah, I thought Kakashi was joking when he said he failed you guys. Guess Kakashi will never take on a team huh? Why don't you come inside, I'll explain everything anyway." He led them inside, wondering just how on earth a team with an Uchiha, a jinchuuriki, and a brainiac managed to become a washout team.

* * *

"Alright class, let's get settled." It had been hard for the three to find seats, with everyone gawping at them as they came in. Whispers circulated around the classroom, gasps exchanged over the _Last Uchiha_ being sent back to the academy. Sakura lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he flinched at the unfamiliar contact.

"Relax Sasuke-kun, your team has your back." With this, the pinkette and Naruto both gave Sasuke smiles, and they found three seats at the back.

"Seeing as you're back, it means that you have failed the real test for genins. You will be taken into remedial training for the next 6 months, though you will work just like normal teams. However, they are the elite, the ones who will take the glory in battles. You will be the ones to bear the brunt of invasions and wars if they come. Understand this now." Iruka looked around the class seriously. "If you are not prepared to risk your life, leave now." He pointed at the door, and a few stood up and shuffled out, looking at the ground.

"If you are good enough, you may be promoted, but for many of you, you are the washouts who simply aren't good enough, and probably never will be. The next 6 months will be spent honing your skills, and it will be tough. If you aren't up for it, I repeat, leave now, because you won't get another chance at quitting. Everyone who wants to continue, please follow me." He left the room, leaving a bunch of shuffling and whispering genins. Some more left.

Team 7 walked out of door, following Iruka.

"Ah team 7, failed because of horrendous teamwork, your training will be special, as requested by the council." Here his eyes swept over Sasuke and Sasuke sighed. "Over the next 6 months, others will hone their basic skills, while you will improve your teamwork and undergo tough training. You will be assigned special tutors. That is all, dismissed, and be sure to always be prepared." He gave them a look, which they nodded at, before he cheerfully smiled. "Good luck guys, remember, you can always improve enough to be changed into chuunin!" he ruffled Naruto's hair, which Naruto tried to duck away from, and then left them.

The team looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say. Sasuke refrained from heaving a sigh, this team work was hard stuff. Sakura peeked at Sasuke from the side, still pondering Kakashi's earlier words… Did she really take being a kunoichi seriously? Could they ever achieve a respected status? She turned her gaze towards the floor, until she was startled by a shout of: "Down!".

Immediately throwing herself to the floor, and feeling a miniature explosion blow over her, she cautiously peered upwards, green eyes meeting… Boobs? A rather scantily clad pair actually. Turning a tomato red, she struggled to back pedal, shaking her head to clear the images from her mind. Although Inner Sakura was deviously wandering if theirs would ever get that big…

"Who the heck are you?!" A shout from Naruto got her attention, and most likely everyone in the school… Rubbing her sore ear, she idly noted down to pound Naruto later for this, that boy needed to learn about volume control… But Naruto was right, who did that pair of boobs belong to?

Looking up, she gazed in utter shock at the woman in front of them, clad in only fishnet and a short leather skirt (and by short, it really was short) along with a tan coat which covered her… more important parts. She had purple hair which swayed in the breeze that was being let in by the new hole in the wall (Sakura blanched at that) and had the most terrifying grin on her face, while holding a stick of dango. Sakura suddenly had a rather terrible feeling.

"Pretty good reaction kids, but you'll be needing it since you're training with me!" Sakura's terrible feeling suddenly got even bigger. Finishing her dango, Anko idly flicked the stick at Sakura, who squeaked and hid behind her hands before she noticed that she hadn't been impaled yet. Sasuke stood in front of her with a kunai in his hand, the stick lay on the floor, obviously deflected.

"Get your act together Sakura!" _For goodness sake, this team mate thing is really getting to me, do I get anything out of this?! _Sasuke scowled fiercely, hurling Sakura a look. Sakura felt overcome by a horrible realisation, an answer to her pondering before. She really was useless, she was just the weight on her team, she was just…

"Oy, you were supposed to dodge that stick girly, not act like some princess in danger, waiting for your shining knight to rescue you." Anko gave her a look of disgust, which slowly morphed into a menacing smile. "You're a genin, but I, through the next 6 months, am going to make you into a kunoichi…"

Sakura shivered in fear, guess she had to stay on this team, and this meant pulling her weight… She squared her shoulders, no, she couldn't be useless! After all, they were a team, and Sasuke had just deflected a dango stick for her, pointy end and all. If Sasuke was taking this team thing seriously, then so would she.

Seeing the fire in Sakura's eyes, Anko's smirk only grew wider, pointy teeth and all. Team 7 suddenly felt fear like never before, and Sakura's terrible feeling… That had dropped into hell by now.

* * *

"Alright let's get this started!" Anko gave them a menacing grin, sitting on the training log in the training grounds which she had picked. She produced, from unknown places, some weights. "Right, get these on, then we can get talking. Pink, one on each wrist and ankle, seeing as you're quite weak; Uchiha, I guess you're already using them, so up whatever you're wearing by five and… Ho hum!" She gave Naruto an interested leer, thinking about what regenerative skills and stamina would give… Her eyes opened wide at the prospect of what she could do… "How about we start Whiskers on fifty hmm?" Sakura gasped at the sheer idea of fifty of the things she was now carrying, and Sasuke glared as well. "Ah sheesh, they're only genin weights as well, wait until you guys get to chuunin!"

At this Naruto shook off his shell-shocked face, "So you think we're good enough to become chuunin?" His eyes shone with hope, hokagehood was still within his reach!

"Ha, you've got the last Uchiha, a brainiac with perfect chakra control and, well, you know what you have blondie…" Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, what was this? And she wasn't pounding him into the ground right now or blanking him? She gave him a wink and he gave a slow smile, ah, he might grow to like this crazy lady. Later, he would curse himself for even thinking this...

Sasuke meanwhile fought back a growl, first Naruto gets fifty weights, and then this recurring secret of his that every seemed to know… He was going to ask Naruto about this…

"So, these are some bands which have seals in them, making them able to carry as much weight as you want to in them, tie 'em on, and let's get training!" Sakura had it easy enough, and was soon struggling to get up, her thin arms and legs unused to training that was anything strenuous at all. Sasuke grunted as he stood up, adjusting his weights so he could stand properly, and they all turned to look at Naruto.

"Damnit stupid weights, arghh!" Naruto struggled with his weights as Anko tossed them at him, a crack underneath him growing bigger and bigger. "200, all ready and sealed! Time to put them on!" he crowed, smile as bright as the sun, until he strapped them all on, tried to windmill his arms- failed because they were so heavy, and fell face first into the ground. Sakura burst into laughs and Sasuke couldn't contain his smile. Anko just had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face ever.

As Naruto tried to get himself out of the crater he had just created, Anko started her talk. "So training today my lovely brats! How about some dodging exercises first hmm?" She pulled out glinting kunai and licked the edge dangerously, Sasuke turned even paler as his hormones reacted to the threat to their reproductive parts first, and screamed at him to save the family jewels. Thus training began.

The screams were heard 5 miles away and people avoided the training grounds when they heard the mad cackling from within.

* * *

"Alright brats! Are we ready to rumble now our little warm up is finished?" Team 7 gazed at her in unabashed horror, that was a warm up? They were covered in dirt, scratches and bruises, and their minds were horribly scarred from the training experience. Sakura had now learned to dodge a kunai. At the cost of most of her outfit, and a brand new haircut. She glanced at her hair forlornly, _ah poor hair, you'll grow back my dear._ She wondered idly, if she actually needed to grow back, since she had decided to be a serious shinobi, and drop her crush on Sasuke. Well lessen it. A bit.

Sasuke panted hard and stared in absolute fright at Anko. Currently he couldn't even think if Itachi or Anko was worse. Surely those two have been friends and taught each other how to torture young children? He shuddered, staring at his sliced up shirt and bleeding scratches. He would have to get those fixed up…

Naruto just lay on his back, enjoying the feeling of being able to breathe again. Like always, after he was hurt, his wounds were healing, and he heaved in and out, gulping like a dying fish. _I bet she put these weighs on us so we couldn't dodge those stupid kunai _, in fact, if he was thinking about it, it was like she testing his regenerative ability as well or something. That or she liked to lick his blood off her kunai, slowly. She had done that many times, and Naruto was almost frightened about her turning into a vampire and sucking his blood away at night.

"Ah my darling brats, onto the next part of training we go!" she smiled, and she would have looked beautiful, had it not been the utterly even glint in her eye. "20 laps around Konoha my dears, and don't stop or…" She idly licked her lips again, and the genin swallowed, "Well… we'll save that as a surprise." Winking saucily, she was about to saunter off when she turned around again, face in thought. "A hint though, if you see anything that looks like green spandex coming towards you… Run. As fast as you can." And with that, she was off, laughing like the world was coming down around her, and she was on a dolphin hopping around the sea. Horribly sadistic.

"Crazy bitch…" Naruto muttered, before squealing as a kunai missed his jewels by 1 cm, in fact, they grazed his pants…

"I heard that Whiskers, next time I won't miss!"

The group swallowed again, and looked at each other.

"Well fuck."

…

"Hn."

…

"…"

They stared at each other for a while, their little team, before Sakura tried to stand up, hauling Sasuke to his feet, and then Naruto. They stood watching the clouds drift by for a while, the sun warming them in a beautiful glow.

"I guess we better start running huh?"

"Maybe we should get food first, wouldn't want to have to stop to get some 'cause you know… What she said about stopping…"

The genin looked at each other.

"Actually let's skip food altogether, the sooner we finish this the earlier we can…"

BANG!!!!

They stared in horror at the message that had exploded into canvas in front of them, splayed across two trees. Bright pink letters splayed out the message:

'I LEFT YOU A PRESENT BRATS :D I WOULD SUGGEST YOU START RUNNING! 3'

They stared in shock, horror, fear and sudden team kinship at each other. Then they started running.

"Guess this is the way washout teams build up team work huh?" Naruto panted, as they sped along, wary of the trees behind them being blown up way too close for comfort.

"Just run dobe."

* * *

Heeey people, hope you are enjoying the story so far! Remember to review and alert or whatevs :)

Much loving, and all reviews will be sent for team 7, to help them grow their love for each other 3

I'm having way too much fun writing a happy team 7 ;) Love them tooo much :D

So yeah, going away to Iceland for a while, so don't respect an update as soon as this one came!

review review review, I need to know what you guys are liking so far you know? ideas and everything, aaah I'm being attacked by plot bunnies when I'm in bed about the chuunin exam, despite me not having any idea about the training in between (lool fail)

much loveee

~jolteonforever


	3. The Team Improve their Teaminess!

Disclaimer: As I am on , and am currently not male, japanese, screwing up the manga nor named Kishimoto, I don't see how I can own Naruto. SOB!

CHAPTERRR THREE- The Team Improves their Teaminess! (this is approximately the time where you realise that I suck at chapter naming!)

* * *

Sakura staggered home, legs feeling like lead as she stumbled forwards, eyes blearily keeping open despite the fatigue that threatened to drown her. _God,_ she thought, _when had her hair become so frustrating? _It clung to her sweaty face, the nape of her neck and the rest hung limply, a dead weight (_just like her really_). Scowling, she tried to banish that thought, but frustration took its hold and weakened fingers grasped a kunai from her pouch. It gleamed in the moonlight, deadly blade sharpened to a keen edge, and she didn't even think about her decision as she held her hair in one hand, and then the blade swept through, scattering pink into the wind. Dimly she was aware of her hand loosening, of pink hair scattering on the streets, but she carried on. No dramatics, no tears, just the weariness and fatigue that was settling into her bones. Whatever eased her journey back home was worth it, even if it was at the cost of her own hair.

Up ahead, she spotted her house door, painted in its familiar shade of beige. So normal, so boring and bland that Sakura felt a tiny stab of annoyance at it. But she pressed it down as she fumbled for her keys. The door swept open even as she was jabbing futilely at the keyhole, and she stumbled, straight into the warm and re-assuring embrace of her father. She could almost sense his worry, and the next moments passed in a blur. Dimly she was aware of telling him about her failure, about the training that would take place, then she was surrounded by the cool comforts of her bed, blankets being pulled up to her chin and a soft kiss on her forehead. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he stumbled home, tilting his head to look at the dark sky. Damn, it was late, stupid lady who was supposedly training them… More like torture! That run had taken all the breath out of him, and he wondered how Sakura was doing, with her just about nonexistent stamina. His legs were burning, and he made sure to do a couple of stretches before he went to bed, because what kind of idiot who had trained before didn't understand the concept of waking up with screaming sore muscles?

Would this training help him defeat Itachi? He thought back on what Kakashi had said. It was true though, his brother had murdered his entire clan, then told him to live alone… Had he been following the words of a man he had hated? Was that wrong? Right? Stupid? He couldn't understand, and some part in him told him it was only because he wouldn't let himself. He snuggled deeper in his pillow, pulling the covers over him as he lay there, in the all too empty house. Gently, he closed his eyes, and soon fell into a sleep that was filled with the nightmares that forever haunted him.

* * *

Naruto gently opened his door, appreciating how the darkness covered up the hateful graffiti on the walls outside. He quietly took off his shoes, shivering slightly as his feet touched upon the cold floor. Cold and alone, his house seemed to directly reflect upon himself. His mouth twisted up into a bitter smile as he changed into his pyjamas, jamming his night cap safely on to ward away the bad dreams. His muscles were hot from the exercise and he lay in bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the too familiar ceiling. He curled up on his side, arms overlapping each other as he stared out of his window, into the dark, dark night. Maybe he wasn't physically tired, but his mind today felt a bit battered. Too many things to take in maybe, he wondered how he would ever achieve his goal now that he was a washout. The goal of hokage had always seemed quite far away to him, just that slightest touch out of reach. Now… Now it seemed almost impossibly far away. He reached out his hand, fanning his fingers out as he blocked the stars, but when he moved them away, they still shone as brightly as ever. Naruto smiled slightly, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

She dreamed that she was falling, endlessly, heart beating frantically as she fell, adrenalin rushing through her veins. Her arms and legs felt like lead and she couldn't move them, could only watch herself fall and fall and fall. She didn't hit the ground, but she awoke with a jolt, whole body tensed in preparation of the impact that never came. She let out a large sigh, shivering as the wind from her window blew across her damp sweaty skin. She shuddered slightly, before pushing herself off the bed, wincing as her entire body protested against the action. She could recall some memory of Sasuke-kun warning her to stretch before bed, and now she snorted. Of all the times to not listen to Sasuke-kun talk, that had to be the time huh?

She fell back onto the bed, looking up at her ceiling. What Kakashi had said spun around in her mind. She was a fan girl, yet sometime back in the distant past, there had been a time where she had wanted to be a ninja, but it hadn't been because of a certain dark haired boy. She had wanted to be one so much, to show the girls that bullied her that she truly was someone. She smiled a small smile. How ashamed her younger self would be when she saw the Sakura of now, wrapped up in the dreams of marrying Sasuke, and not making any progress in the ninja way. Only through academic studies, which now, as she thought about it she realised, meant practically nothing on the field.

But what was she to do? Give up on Sasuke? She had spent years of her life on Sasuke, loving him, or so she had thought. It would be hard to give up on something you had idolised and wanted for so long, but now that Sakura was sitting down and thinking about it, she began to wonder. Why had she liked him in the beginning? Was it because of his looks? Probably. Because he was a nice person? He wasn't though. Or was it because everyone else had liked him, and… Yes. That was it wasn't it? That constant wish of hers to fit in, to find her own place in the hierarchy of the class… Sasuke had never been kind. Dashing and mysterious maybe, but he was also arrogant and aloof. She was sensing changes in him, but the majority of him was like an ice cube.

She sighed, getting up to brush her teeth when she paused upon the thought of her team mate. What of the other one? Naruto? She recalled how many times she had called him annoying, pushed him out of the way for the greater good (Sasuke-kun at the time) and now she thought about it, it was chillingly alike to how she was treated by Sasuke. Pushed out of the way for training and called annoying, it was an exact reflection of how she treated Naruto. Except everyone had always thought of Naruto as the dead-last, now that she thought about it, no one had ever approached him to be friends. The only expression on his face was always that smile of his. The smile that seemed to be almost glued there by the sheer will of him. It seemed fake and fragile as she gazed upon it through her memories, and she realised just how lonely Naruto was.

And yet, even when called a dead-last, Naruto was better than her. She was nearly dead at the end of the run, lungs shredding with each breath and legs burning from the strain. It was almost embarrassing to think about, as she compared herself to the males on her team, one who was out of breath but not collapsed, and the other who seemed to be a stamina freak, only partially out of breath. Was she really so weak?

Yes. The realisation was a harsh one, and she felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Shinobi do not shed tears. She vowed to herself that she would get to know him better, as team mate or friend, it was the least that she owed him. And maybe she would learn to get along with Sasuke too, not as a love or crush but, a friend. Maybe. Old habits die hard no?

And that is why Sakura awoke her family when she saw herself in the mirror.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the busy streets of Konoha, accepting a free bread roll from a kind hearted civillian and a free tomato from another. He thanked an old lady for a freshly made onigiri that was pressed into his hand, and his thoughts curiously turned to Naruto. What an enigma, he was supposed to be the dead-last, yet last night's run had taken only a scrape of his stamina. Naruto looked like he could have carried that on all night, while Sasuke was almost certainly more than half drained by the end of it. And the way that the people had glared at him yesterday, was it a common occurrence? Naruto's reaction certainly pointed to that, and Sasuke felt his respect for him rise. To withstand such hate filled glares everyday for your life… Not to mention what Kakashi had said about assassination attempts on Naruto. Just what had Naruto done in his life to make people so angry and hateful towards him? He turned the corner and walked past a ramen stand, not paying the slightest of attentions until he heard a familiar boisterous voice. Speak of the devil, Sasuke felt his feet turn him towards the ramen stand, and hated them for it.

"…so we pretty much failed old man, but just you wait! I'll be a proper ninja real soon! You can bet this head band on it!" Naruto tapped his headbands with the ends of his chopsticks, flashing a large grin. The old chef behind the counter gave him a grin as he leaned across the counter and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will Naruto! We believe in you! Here, have another bowl on the house !" Naruto looked as if he might erupt into gratitude from the offer, and hastily nodded. Sasuke almost felt like he was intruding, but his feet carried him over to one of the stalls and he casually flipped onto it, swinging his feet around. Naruto looked surprised to see him, chopsticks poised halfway to his mouth and blue eyes wide open.

"Yo, dobe." He smirked, seeing the blond's eyes narrow as he retorted in anger.

"Yo yourself teme!" But the banter was light hearted as Sasuke pulled out his onigiri, and they ate in silence, save for the slurping that Naruto made when he ate ramen.

"Urgh, can't you quieten down? Did no one teach you manners dobe?" He gave a glare at said dobe, only to watch Naruto half-heartedly poke at his ramen, eyes downcast. Damn it, wrong words to say! Sasuke silently cursed his mouth, and then wondered upon why exactly he had begun to care about how what he said affected the blond. "Sorry." He muttered into his onigiri, before awkwardly reaching out to pat Naruto on the back, before snatching back his hand with a horrified expression on his face. "I'll see you at school then."

"No wait! I'll come with! We're team mates after all!" Naruto flashed a huge grin at him, and Sasuke picked it apart in his mind, realising just how expertly he was lying through his teeth with this "happiness". He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began walking, slowly though, so the blond could catch up after he paid and said goodbye.

"Not rivals then?" Sasuke absently said, glancing at Naruto with his eyes as he kept his head straight. Naruto faltered slightly, looking strangely surprised, but managed to catch himself and snigger a little. Sasuke seemed different now he was on a team, and Naruto was all set to take advantage of it. Sasuke continued, wondering about his brand new word count of the day, he hadn't even said "hn" yet today. "If we're going to become team mates, we might as well be friends." The words seemed to rush out of his mouth as Sasuke said; He had taken his first step away from the path that his brother had set him on so many years ago, and the next breath he took was almost dizzyingly light.

"Friends?" Naruto asked, tentatively. It would be strange that Sasuke would become the first friend that lasted longer than an afternoon, since he was the person who Naruto had longed to be friends with, ever since he had seen him at the docks. Two lonely people could become friends, right? Naruto smiled lightly, and Sasuke was quite surprised to see the flit of emotions across his face. A true smile. How rare. Neither said anything more, but half smiles rested on their lips as they gazed ahead, walking to the academy.

_Thanks teme._

_You're welcome dobe. _

* * *

No one knew quite what to expect when team 7 came in, no arguing amongst them as they plopped themselves at the back of the room. Sakura fiddled lightly with her newly cut hair (smoothened at the jagged ends by her mother and Ino, thank goodness) as she attempted conversation with her team, and Naruto and Sasuke sat calmly next to each other, not fighting. Not fighting. Even Iruka was shocked by the image as he stepped into the room. Quietly he molded his chakra before attempting a _"kai!" _but nothing happened. Wow. Just what did Anko do to them? He thought of what she specialised in, and shuddered in horror at what the genins could have been put through.

Clearing his throat, he began to dictate the next 6 month's schedule, and sent team 7 on their merry way, now knowing what the expect out of the next 6 months. It wasn't going to be pretty. Only a handful of other teams were left in the classroom as Iruke began the normal washout lectures, and he found his eyes straying to the window as he thought of Naruto. That boy surely could get past all of this and rise to the top, _with_ his team. He was sure of it, and the new improvements were only proving him right.

* * *

They stared at the schedule that Sakura had copied down in her meticulous handwriting, in absolute abject horror. This is what they get for having an Uchiha on their team then being washed out? Sasuke shivered and backed away slowly, wondering if look really could kill, because he felt as if his toe was melting. Slightly.

"Well fuck."

...

"Hn."

...

"..."

"You know, did anyone else just get a really bad sense of deja vu?" Naruto dragged out the "ea" in "really", and the others gave him slightly weird looks, before nodding too. They pondered upon that for a while, before dismissing the notion and turning back to the schedule. "Hey Sakura, what does this one say?" There was a slight pause as all three team mates stared at the paper.

"I think it says Maito Gai." Naruto was about to respond when a bad feeling suddenly grew in his stomach and bungee jumped its way to hell. Very quickly.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME? WHAT POWERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH YOU HAVE! WELL THEN! DYNAMIC ENTRYYY!" The woods grew startling quiet as a green _thing _flew through the tree line and into the clearing.

...

...

"Are those caterpillars on his face?"

* * *

And CUT! Man what a blabbersome chapter right? I can already imagine people whinging about how they waited a month for this rubbish :P Sorrryyy people!

Anyone heard of NaNoWriMo? Won it on my first try, get iiin there! I wrote like 5000 words in the last hour and a half, and submitted it 5 minutes to the deadline. Be proud people!

But on other news, sorry sorry sorry this took so long! :D

I am dearly grateful to every reader who reads it, and the reviewers who review. My story isn't good enough to even get lurkers (lol) :D

But seriously people, thanks for sticking by me, and duuude, review rush much when I got the reviews!

Some people say Sakura moved on a bit too fast, but she hasn't quite moved on yet. She's in that stage of, I can change and I will change! But old habits die hard right? She screamed because she saw her hair was missing, HA :D

And I'm personally thinking Sasuke might be evolving a bit too fast from icecube state, but I don't know :S

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, and leave concrit! :)

Looove, jolteonforever~

ps. anyone watch the x-factor? I was rooting for Joe alll the way man, his voice is beautiful :D


	4. Revisiting the Bell Test

Gaaaah I'm sorry I'm sorry this is quite late :P

I only got around to doing it because Pharix told me to, ahahahaha :)

Sorry that this chapter is a bit crap, and I basically skipped over 6 months of training. I just didn't really know how to write it you know?

Needless to say that they improved team work and shizzle like ninjutsu, chakra training, taijutsu and some other training for their individual talents :P

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your opinions, ideas, etc :)

Thanks for whoever's idea it was to have kakashi back in the story :) I was aiming in that direction and you reminded me!

Also shameless self pimping, please read my new story (yeah I feel like such a sell out) Yondaime, it's a one-shot, and a bit dark to be honest. I hope I got it right.

This chapter is lack the usual humour and cheer, but I suppose I felt a little different writing this you know?

And shame, they lost their catch phrases at the end (did anyone actually notice that? :P)

* * *

Gai's training was harsh, but fulfilling, and after every throw down that you took, there was always a helping hand and warming advise that followed. As training set in, the time flew by in a haze of burning muscles and ragged gasps, tender snatched moments of sunshine lingering on a sweaty face, of feeling the grass tickling the bare underarms as they lay, heads pointing together. Days flew past into weeks, weeks flew by into months, passing in a dream-like state where questions of the contents were met with dreamy gazes, speckled confusion or a hapless grin.

The team found themselves with better co-ordination, more grace and fluidity, power lingering behind every movement that flowed into the next with a seamless air. They became beautiful, in every sense, as the refined their bodies, their chakras, and their personalities, blending themselves together so well that there was no you me they, just the never ending, forever spinning circle of team 7. And they learned, oh they learned so much in 6 months, with every moment of frustration as they learned to move with each other, every moment of horror at moves slipping into gaps where there should have been a guard, a shield, and every moment of the sweet pleasure as they handled an exercise, learning to move with each other.

Countless afternoons spent bandaging each other's wounds where the other could not reach, the silent and spoken thanks and gratitude as their days rolled onwards. They chose to spend time together, hanging around, (not that two of them had anyone else to hang out with), and found themselves talking about anything and everything, from the latest additions to the Ichiraku ramen menu, to the cruelness and beauty of human life. And it was strange how they learned to mesh together, a feeling of togetherness as their instructor's gave them a nod of approval, pride glimmering in their eyes; hobbies flowed into one another, as they picked up on their team mate's love of ramen, of simple peaceful movements such as picking flowers for Sakura to arrange.

They would lay together on the grassy hills that littered Konoha sometimes, still learning. They would always be learning. At first it had been hard, Sasuke was reluctant at first, Sakura still indecisive, they probably would have never got together, had it not been for Naruto taking the plunge, beginning it all. "For a better team!" he had stated, and something had stirred within their hearts, silent agreement, which led them to their meeting point after training. Bringing their battered and weary bodies under the cool shade of the tall oak tree at the top of the hill, it felt nice, albeit a little awkward. The awkwardness had continued for some time. Naruto tried to make conversation, the poor lad really did try, but short answers and awkward silences reigned over them all. So he decided to shut up, and as they lay their on top of the hill, something broke, and there was no longer any awkwardness. Something made them come back, day after day, week after week.

Their teachers marvelled at their growth. "Amazing!" They would mutter to one another, as they saw team 7 walk through the streets together; "Astounding!" They would whisper to each other, as they caught a glimpse into the peaceful after-training hours of team 7. Kakashi saw them with his lone eye peeking out from underneath his headband. They never saw him of course, and he was content to let that route take its course. He would sit on top of the rooftops sometimes, watching them pass him by underneath his dangling, dangling feet. Porn lowered, he would allow the foreign feelings within him to bubble and swell, as he gazed at the once arrogant and broken team, piecing themselves together like a jigsaw. A soft smile might grace his lips, hidden underneath the crinkling mask as he turned, before vanishing.

The final day of their training loomed, and the team found themselves walking towards the training grounds, feet gliding across in that sheer deadly grace that all shinobi emitted, long since numb to the stares guided their way. They took their time getting there (shinobi should always arrive spot on time, to avoid traps of other unpleasant matters happening to over eager or lazy ones) and spent their time in comfortable silence. Naruto shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and let out a huge sigh, causing the others to turn their heads curiously towards him as a happy grin flitted over his lips.

"Man, 6 months! Can't believe they've just passed like that." He waved a hand in the air to demonstrate his point, as Sakura smiled. Sasuke turned his eyes back to the road, but a tiny corner of his mouth lifted too. "It's amazing how far we've come, huh, guys?" Naruto grinned a little more widely now, looping his arms around his team mates' necks, causing them to grunt and fight in irritation. Playfully they swatted him (though Sasuke's "playful" punch would surely leave a bruise) and they laughed happily.

"So we're real shinobi now, hmm?" Sakura uttered it thoughtfully, as she stared off into the distance. She knew they had been wondering about it for a while, and suddenly, the far off goal seemed touchable and within her grasp.

"If we pass the test that is." Naruto and Sakura gave each other wide grins as Sasuke spoke, still not completely over the complete novelty of Sasuke uttering more than a few words, and also at the fact that they were non-scathing.

"Spoilsport!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Naruto cocked his fist back to aim at Sasuke while Sasuke swung his leg around in preparation. Sakura stopped the both of them, a twitch forming underneath her eye. "Would it kill you two to just grow up a little bit guys?" She sighed, before looking at the two of them, both with smirks on their faces.

"Nah." Laughing, they dodged the punches, and entered into the training ground which they had now reached.

Kakashi watched them come in, and his single visible eye curved happily into a U-shape. Despite laughing and joking around, their body language showed that they were wary for any attacks that might be sprung on them. _Result of Anko's training probably_, he thought with a smile, slipping his porn into his pouch, and standing up from his crouch. A few hand seals later, and stray leaves fluttered to the grounds.

The group didn't flinch when he suddenly burst into appearance in front of them, stray leaves still fluttering to the ground around his feet. To their merit, they didn't even so much as look surprised, just carried on their fooling around before turning on him, and grinning. Well Sasuke didn't really grin, just smirked, but that was enough to portray his feelings across.

"Well hallo Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned, squinting his eyes together as he waved his hand in front of Kakashi's face, terribly afraid that he might not see it. Sakura snickered from behind her hand and Kakashi rose an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes hello Naruto, I-" He was sadly cut off though as Sasuke stuck his hands into his baggy white shorts nonchalantly, leaning his back against a tree that happened to be there (Kakashi was almost sure that he had chosen to stand there on purpose, while Naruto and Sakura knew he did. 100 percent sure.) before smirking rather patronisingly.

"I suppose you're here to test us?" He uttered in a slow drawl, a different kind of smugness floating around him. _He has changed_, Kakashi noted, a warm feeling encompassing him as the thought about it, _for good. And so have the others actually_. He watched them exchange glances, a kind of closeness that his team never got to experience, because he was too damn arrogant… He shut his eyes against the memories, bracing himself. He needed to let go of the past now. Enough, he had thought so long ago, but now he muttered it to himself as he looked at this team that he knew, knew with a certainty, would not fail him, Konoha, or themselves.

"Enough…"

As Kakashi had explained, the test was the same as the one he had them take 6 months ago, and seeing how they already knew what the actual motive was, they had a fairly plain advantage in acing this test. Kakashi's eyes crinkled into a smile. Already, he was growing fond of them. He set the timer for lunchtime (a formality really, they could go on all the way to dusk if they could) and settled himself down to wait. They didn't disappoint him.

Shadows flitted across the dusty grounds as the sun flashed brightly overhead, sprawling dust particles visible in the mottled streams of light. He heard distant creaks of trees swaying in the branches, and then- There! An almost imperceptible shadow till out of nowhere seemingly, a foot lashed out to his temple into a round house kick. _Good. But not good enough_. He blocked it, catching the foot with his hand as he prepared to strike the attacker, when it poofed into smoke, and sent him over balancing, before catching himself.

Nothing else stirred in the shadows of the clearing ground, and Kakashi vaguely wondered why Naruto had sent a shadow clone along. Just for fun? He guessed not. And suddenly, there! Three this time, fuzzy shapes as they leaped towards him, silent as they cut through the increasingly heavy air, sweeping down to catch his feet as the others aimed to catch him with various attacks. Again, they disappeared into poofs of smoke before he could harm them. _Strange, maybe he's conserving his chakra_…

He heard the bells jingle slightly, and turned down in shock, only to heave a sigh of relief as he realised that the smoke and chakra discharge from the kage bunshins must have unsettled them.

"You know you can't act alone right?" He raised his voice slightly to carry it across the training ground, hearing it echo faintly before fading away. His hand reached out behind him for his porn, when suddenly- Here they come!

And there they were, a seamless team, perfectly defending for each other as they tried to pick Kakashi apart. Trip wires glinted in the sunlight faintly as they zipped through the air, fireballs super heating the air as they burned their passage through. Naruto and Sakura had long since gotten used to the rhythm of Sasuke, and they weaved between his attacks as Sakura flipped onto her hands to deliver a scissor kick to Kakashi's head, flipping around as he caught her feet and pulling herself up using her muscles to deliver a punch. Kakashi quickly let go, only to see Naruto heading for him, a grin splitting his face. But just as Naruto was about to block, he suddenly dropped to reveal Sasuke hidden behind him, who blew out a steady stream of white hot fire at him.

Forced to quickly use a substitution, Kakashi breathed a sigh of release, hand straying to the bells… who were not on his belt. He cursed. Did he drop them? Suddenly he heard laughing and the merry jingling of bells from the clearing. Gazing in disbelief, he just couldn't figure out how they had done it. He caught Naruto's eye, who cheerfully explained.

"See Sensei, I'm obviously the best at henge in our team, and I can make Kage Bunshins…" he trailed off, winking at Sasuke who merely rolled his eyes at his antics.

"He attacked you the first time to catch you unaware, made you more susceptible to the second round of attacks, where you got distracted, which is when…" Sasuke let out a smirk, before turning to Sakura.

"The clones quickly kawairimi'd into the bells, while I put a subtle genjutsu over the bells, a henge if you like, so you thought that they were merely rocks. The discharge from Naruto's bunshins is so large that you didn't even notice it!"

Kakashi stared in amazement at this team that had changed so much over the 6 months, at this team who were smiling and laughing together, and felt so, so proud of them. His eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Well then team 7... I guess you are all officially genin now!"

And somehow that rank meant more to them then ever before, as they started their climb towards being one of the greatest teams in history.


	5. What will it take?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

I'm supposed to be doing music theory right now, and its midnight. :|

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR THE CRAPNESS IN THIS CHAPTER.

MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK YOU KNOW? :(

But I have been watching the olympics!

Good luck with this chapter, it's simply awful :(

* * *

They stared at the forehead protectors in their hands, a reassuring weight that somehow seemed to mean so much. Naruto stared at the familiar forehead protector in his hand, his throat constricting as he brushed his finger along the metal, recognising the nicks and indents next to the proud symbol of the leaf. Iruka's. This was Iruka's. He looked at Kakashi, who merely crinkled his eye, and Naruto felt a sense of elation sweep through him as he lifted the forehead protector and tied it on. He suddenly felt whole, as if he had found something that he didn't even know he had missed.

He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, to see them tying on their respective headbands, shiny from the lack of experience, but he could see the coloured cloth of Sakura's and the tiny wears and tears in Sasuke's that he knew he had built up on graduation day. So they had all gotten their own back, each one that they had meant to be for their genin days that had been postponed for 6 months. And now they were leaf ninja. A true part of the leaf! Naruto felt the grin spread across his face as he embraced his team in a three way hug, Sakura patting him on the back while Sasuke merely stood there and smirked. They pretended not to notice the damp spots that appeared on their shirts as Naruto cried happy tears, and they finally recognised that, their dreams weren't so far away after all.

* * *

The team went out to celebrate their success, minus Kakashi who decided that he had more important things to do. They had glared at him balefully till he informed them that, no, he wasn't off to read porn, he was off to report to the Hokage… Which was slightly true… he grinned as he watched them leave on his perch in his tree, before taking out his well thumbed copy of Icha Icha. Ah, he wasn't due in another five minutes, and add that to Kakashi-style time keeping… why, he had hours to spend! He settled more comfortably in his tree, perverted giggling already starting… Ah, simple pleasures.

* * *

They pretended not to notice the whispers as they walked. The lips hidden behind gossiping hands and the querying glances that were filled with curiosity. They pretended not to see or hear the things that they didn't want to hear. But they still did. Poisonous whispers that bloomed into clouds of thoughts inside their heads.

"_Deadlast."_

"_Washouts"_

"…_heard they failed…"_

"…_forehead protectors…? ANBU will put them right…"_

"…_shame about the Uchiha kid…"_

"…_must be the demon…"_

"…_demon…"_

"_demon"_

"_DEMON"_

Naruto hopped onto his stool, loudly calling out his orders to the ramen man. The old man merely grinned, used to Naruto's boisterous fashion. Sasuke and Sakura came into the stall slightly in a slightly more dignified fashion, letting the curtain fringes swish closed behind them, and breathing into the tangy scent of ramen. They each climbed onto their individual bar stools, not bothering to order as they knew Naruto had already done so for them. Sakura sighed, leaning her head onto her hand, eyes half closing in the warmth of the stand.

"You know he was hardly putting any effort in really?" She muttered, cracking one eye open to look at her team. She saw Naruto stop his swivelling of the stool, and Sasuke turn slightly towards her. So they had both noticed it as well. "Despite all that talk about three genin who team up can beat a jounin, I still pretty much doubt it."

Naruto nodded sagely to one side of her, eyes instantly lighting up as a ramen bowl was placed on the table in font of him.

"Itadakimasu!" He shouted in excitement, before plunging into his meal, audible sighs of delight placed in between the slurping of noodles and broth. The others repeated the gesture in a more refined way, snapping open their chopsticks.

"But we're genin now you know? Who cares if we couldn't have beat him if he was going full out!" Naruto scratched his nose thoughtfully with the end of his chopstick as he paused in his slurping. "But really, all that mattered is that we are recognised genin, and are here-"

The curtains parted as a new group came in, a loud boisterous voice hollering above the din of the market place to cut Naruto off. He then felt the hand slapping down on his shoulder, the voice rising to meet them.

"Oh, if it ain't the little washouts!" Raucous laughter followed, seeming to swallow up the warm interior of the small ramen stand, leaving a chill in its wake. Team 7 had stopped their smiling now, their moods dampened by the boy who was currently insulting them. Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke sneered.

"Why don't you take your mutt and leave?" Sasuke remained expressionless as he delivered his own comeback, and when Kiba reared up in anger, showing off his canines to intimidate, Sasuke made a show of gazing in surprise at Kiba. "Oh, mutt, I was talking to Akamaru." Muffled giggles came from Sakura as Naruto started laughing loudly, and Sasuke allowed himself a victory smirk.

"Why you bastard!" Kiba was about to lunge forward when he seemed to think better of it, rolling down his just rolled up sleeve. "Oh well, you dead lasts aren't even worth fighting against." He curled his upper lip in disgust as he looked down at them, ignoring the tensing team 7. "Come on guys, I'm not going to dine in a place that serve dead-lasts like them!" With that and a final laugh, Kiba left, beckoning his team with him. Hinata stayed behind for a moment, twiddling her fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I think it would be b-bad if you were c-caught wearing a headband… When you know, y-you aren't a ninja. Sorry." She quickly left after that, leaving Naruto with his arm raised after her, about to shout out their defences. The ramen stand once again became empty, but the chill remained as team 7 sat, Sakura and Sasuke's ramen untouched, and Naruto's bowl empty, just like that feeling in their gut.

As one, they stood, placing the money on the counter, and then left.

* * *

Kakashi watched them with a lone eye cracked open, peering over the edge of his book. He sighed, being a washout team wouldn't be easy for them, and he hoped that they could deal with it, because there was still a lot from where it came from. He eyes shifted slightly into a U shape. Ah, just another perk of being a washout team. They would have to earn respect, and if it worked out, this would make them a much better team, if not…

Kakashi turned the next page, humming a little tune under his breath.

* * *

They sat on the red bridge where they had so often met up, watching the river rush by as they perched their backs against the side of the bridge, legs splayed out in front of them. They lay lazily on the sun-warmed wood, basking in the warmth that the sun brought them, feeling the light tingling on their skin.

"Damn it." A thunk followed, as Sasuke threw a kunai into the worn wood of the bridge, leaving it sticking out of the material. "Damn it damn it damn it!" Several more thunks followed, then a heavy, frustrated sigh. Sakura gently pushed the hand that was reaching for another kunai down, reminding him not to damage the bridge too much. Sasuke obeyed, slouching bonelessly against the bridge. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet through the affair, eyes closed in a strange way of thought.

"I thought that now we were genin you know, we would be treated the same way as the others…" he muttered under his breath, loud enough for them to hear. "I mean, we're equal now, right? We're now on the same rank as them, the same career, so why the damn fuck don't they acknowledge it?!" He was shouting by the end of it, back stiff as his hands balled into fists, eyes burning from the unfairness of it all, the acknowledgement that should have been there, but so wrongly wasn't.

Sakura sighed as well, running her hand through her pink locks, hands now used to the shortness of it. She leaned her head against the rail of the bridge in defeat, before speaking. "This behaviour will continue won't it? For the rest of our shinobi careers maybe. Washout." Her lip curled in disgust at the word. They had embraced it for what they were, but now they were cruelly rejected from the genin that they sought to be. "_Washout._ I bet I could beat that mutt to within an inch of his life, and they still won't acknowledge it. What will it take? What. Will. It. Take?! For Naruto to have his face carved into that mountain for the world to see?! For us to slaughter an entire country of people or something?!" She breathed heavily, and team 7 were filled with an overwhelming amount of frustration.

"Will it ever stop?"

There was a pause as the rush of the water filled the air.

…

Sasuke stood up, his head held high as he glared upwards.

Grimly determined, Naruto followed, dusting off his orange jumpsuit as he did so, mouth set into a frown.

Together they turned to Sakura, who was also getting up, smoothing out her clothes as she did so.

"If it doesn't, we'll make them."

"We'll show them that we're not washouts."

"Because we're fucking team 7, not some washout team. We'll kick their asses so hard, they won't know what hit them."

…

"Now who's up for a game of chase the dog?"

The grass stirred as they leapt away before stilling. Up in the trees, a certain porn addict was giggling to himself.

* * *

Please review, and feel free to criticise me about how crap this chapter was. I KNOW It's crap.

I think the main going of my story, is how they rise up and above the rest who believe that they are ONLY washouts. It's about proving people wrong, and proving your own selfworth.

I hope. :P

thanks for reading :)

~jolteonoforever


End file.
